


Heroes

by Miss_Stardust



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Alix is Chat Noir, Chatte Noire, F/M, Gen, Ladykiller, Luka is Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Stardust/pseuds/Miss_Stardust
Summary: Just prompts for snippets I'll do for hero Alix/Luka.Luka is LadykillerAlix is Chatte Noire





	Heroes

He was so close, and he didn’t even realise just how close he was. Chatte Noire couldn’t help the mischievous smile that formed on her lips. He wouldn’t be able to stop her if she timed this right…

“Did you hear me, Chatte? You take the west part of the city, and I’ll take ea---” Her target let out a gasp as he was pounced upon. Quickly, she licked his cheek before jumping back off him, a laugh leaving her lips. Her target sat up and looked at her, wiping his cheek with wide eyes.

“Did… Did you just lick me?” Ladykiller asked her in disbelief, and her laugh only grew louder. The look on his face coupled with his tone killed her. He just looked so baffled!

Ladykiller watched his partner laugh, not helping the small laugh that left his own lips as he shook his head at her. He should’ve seen it coming from her. Her mischievousness was something he enjoyed, though. Even though the pair often dealt with stressful akumas and their daily lives, it was always good to muck around like this. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when Chatte held out her hand for him to take, her smile softer than before yet still staying playful. “Come on, you said you wanted us to patrol, Killer.” The cat heroine teased, and Ladykiller couldn’t help but laugh again as he took the offered hand and stood up.

“I did say that, didn’t I. Well, we better get to it. But before we do that....” Ladykiller leaned in, a lopsided smile on lips. Chatte’s eyes widened as she stiffened. What was he…? That’s when she felt the tongue on her cheek, and she let out a squawk of surprise.

“Seeya later, Kitten!” Ladykiller called out with a laugh as he zoomed away with his yo-yo, leaving the cat hero flustered on the roof they had been on. 

“That… that damned bug… stealing my thing…” she murmured, rubbing her cheek as she watched him go. Still… she had deserved that.

She’d get him back though.


End file.
